1. Field
The present disclosure relates to trailer hitches and more particularly pertains to a new gooseneck trailer hitch convertible to a lifting boom for use as a hitch and as a lifting boom for a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer hitches is known for the purpose of connecting a trailer to a towing vehicle so that the towing vehicle is able to tow the trailer.